Double Does It
by Faberry's-Knight
Summary: Quinn and Finn's wedding day. Faberry, Finn/OC, mentions of Brittana, Klaine, Samcedes, Asian Fusion, whatever Puck and Lauren are called, Willemma and Sue Sylvester.


**This is just a one-shot that came out of nowhere. First thing I've written that doesn't contain sex.**

**I have an idea that stemmed from the recent passing of Cory Monteith, but I'll tell you about that in the bottom note.**

**I own nothing, I don't profit from this. Pure entertainment.**

**In dedication to Cory Allan Michael Monteith, gone too soon from this world but leaving a whole legacy behind him. This one's for you.**

* * *

"Finn, stop fidgeting already! You're going to mess up your tie!" Scolds a suited-up Quinn Fabray.

"Sorry, I'm just... I'm nervous." The tall man breathes out, tugging again at the collar of his crisp white shirt.

The blonde only shakes her head with a smile on her face.

Her and Finn Hudson had been best friends since Pre-K all the way through to the end of their high school careers. Then, he went and joined the army where he did six years stationed in Iraq before coming back to the States and getting a job as Captain in the NYPD while she proceeded to go to Yale and become an internationally famous writer and photographer.

They reunited after Quinn's girlfriend's sister brought up a double date with herself and her boyfriend.

The two women immediately accepted.

That's when Quinn and Finn reestablished their long-lost friendship, even stronger than ever.

And now, they are getting married.

To the women that have captured their hearts.

Rachel and Lea Berry, respectively.

Rachel is a very famous Broadway star, with a very big, very beautiful voice and a heart to match. Lea is an equally famous playwright, some of her plays and musicals even starring her own sister.

Quinn puts her hands on the big man's shoulders, no easy feat since he towers over her by almost a foot. "Look, man, these women are the women of our dreams, okay? They're going to be marrying us in" she quickly checks her wristwatch, "a little bit less than half an hour. You must remain calm. I know you're nervous, so am I since I'm about to lawfully and spiritually bind myself to the most perfect human being in the face of this planet... or one of them." She corrects when she sees Finn's unamused gaze. "But that aside, they've said yes to spending the rest of their lives with us. You can't be backing out now!"

He nods. "You're right, Lea said yes so it must mean that she wants to be my wife. Okay, let's do this. I'm ready!" Quinn smiles and shakes her head at the SpongeBob reference.

"They're coming! The brides are coming!" They hear Brittany yell as she speedwalks to her position on the brides' side.

"They're not coming yet, but they will be tonight, ain't that right, boys?" Santana's smirk spoke volumes of the double-entendre.

"Santana!" Quinn and Brittany both shout in unison to the feisty Latina.

"What? It's true, isn't it, Finn?" She says turning to the quickly blushing man.

"Leave them alone, Satan, and get into position." Speaks Puck, coming behind the Latina and pushing her to the grooms' side, right behind Quinn as he takes his spot behind Finn.

Quietly, Jesse St. James joins Brittany on the brides' side, smiling at the friendly banter.

Sue Sylvester, decked up in a white and silver tracksuit, stands at the pulpit, a Bible in one hand and a Torah in the other, because 'no one does interreligious, double yet one-sided homosexual and heterosexual weddings better than Sue Sylvester.'

Andrew, Jesse's seven-year-old son, walks down the aisle holding the cushion with the four rings. After him, Charlotte, Brittany and Santana's five-year-old daughter, throws flower petals down the aisle.

And behind them, Leroy and Hiram Berry walk Lea and Rachel, followed by Shelby Corcoran and an eight-year-old Beth. Joe, standing with his guitar a few paces away from Sue, started to play a beautiful guitar rendition of 'Here Comes the Bride' as soon as he saw the caravan walk down the aisle.

Reaching the top of the altar, Shelby and Beth both place a kiss on Lea and Rachel's cheeks before sitting down on the front row. Behind them sit the rest of the Gleeks with their respective partners and children. Mercedes and Sam with their four-year-old Amos and one-year-old Savannah; Kurt and Blaine with two-year-olds Alex and Jennifer; Mike and Tina with three-year-old Ian; Artie and his wife, Emily, with their two-year-old daughter, Morgan; Jesse's wife, Rebecca; Lauren Zizes with her and Puck's two-year-old son Patrick; Sugar with her boyfriend, Thomas; Will and Emma as well, both resting a hand on the redhead's swollen belly.

And all their parents. Carol and Burt, Russell and Judy along with Francesca and her husband, Tyler, with their nine-year-old Theodore sat front row on the left side of the aisle, all wearing proud looks on their faces.

Once Joe finished, there was no other music since the Gleeks were preforming after the ceremony.

"Who gives these two women to this man and this woman?" Coach Sylvester's voice booms throughout the quiet church.

"We do." Reply Leroy and Hiram, Hiram placing Lea's hand on Finn's and Leroy placing Rachel's on Quinn's.

"Are the four of you here by your own free will?" The Coach proceeds to ask the four soon-to-be newlyweds.

"Yes." The four answer without hesitating, all looking into their respective partner's eyes.

"Then we can proceed."

The ceremony seemed to fly to the two couples, until it was time for their wedding vows. "Finn, we'll start with you."

The tall, former army man takes a deep breath through his nose, letting it out through his mouth before he starts to speak, looking deep into chocolate pools that shone with love. "Lea, the first time I saw you, I knew you were something special. What I didn't know was how special you would become to me in such a short time. I remember it clearly: you were at a bar with some of the cast and crew of your latest play, at that time. I was literally dragged out of my apartment by one of my coworkers so I could 'have a drink with the boys'. And right now, I'm so incredibly thankful to that coworker. You became my best friend in such a short amount of time and later became my girlfriend and I thought then that I couldn't get any happier. But then you accepted my proposal to have you become my wife, to give me the honor of becoming your husband and that has made me infinitely happier. I vow, in front of the eyes of God, man and Sue Sylvester to honor, love, cherish and respect you from today until my last day." He smiles bashfully at his bride, who smiles back at him.

"Lea."

"Finn, when we first met, I thought you were a really funny man with a slight tendency to overstep boundaries." This had everyone chuckling and Finn blushing madly. "But you still managed to worm your way into my heart and since then, I have loved you with all of my being. I love your dorky dance steps, the way your clothes are too big on me, the way you sing to me when it rains and how you cuddle me at the randomest moments. I love how soft you are with me yet don't think twice about standing up for me or what you believe in. That's what makes me fall in love with you every day and I can't think of a better way to start and end my day than with you by my side. In front of everyone gathered here today and God, I vow to honor, love, cherish and respect you from today until my last day." Tears are pooled at the corner of her eyes and he wipes them gently with the pad of his thumb, careful not to smear her makeup.

"The rings please." Sue calls out to Andrew, who moves to stand in front of Finn and Lea, handing the man the white gold bands.

"Lea Michelle Berry, with this ring I bind my life to yours, making one out of two souls for all of eternity." He says, sliding the band onto Lea's left ring finger, right above the engagement ring.

"Finn Matthew Hudson, with this ring I bind my life to yours, making one out of two souls for all of eternity." She slides the ring onto his own ring finger as she speaks, her fingers caressing the smooth metal.

"Now, Q, your vows?" The cheerleading coach motions for the blonde HBIC.

"Rachel, you've always amazed me. From the first day I saw you walking around Central Park until now, you never cease to make me realize how wonderful life can be. The first time I heard you sing, I swear it was like hearing an angel. Although I hugely messed up on our first date, I'm glad you gave me another chance." Rachel chuckles lightly at the reminder of that fateful first date. "When I was younger, I used to be bitter and mean, almost cruel. But I've gotten better, even more so since you came into my life. Now, every day, I strive to be a better person because you make me want to be better, you make me want to prove, to myself and the world, that I deserve such an angel as yourself. I love the way you sing in the shower, prance around in your underwear while making breakfast," everyone laughs at that while Rachel mock glares at a widely smiling Quinn, "and how you have to brush your hair 100 times before going to bed. Your beauty takes my breath away, each and every day, and I can't wait until you become my wife." The blonde finishes.

"Rachel."

"Quinn, you have been my rock, my best friend and my confidant since that memorable first date we had. The fact that you had so much more to aspire for than being a writer or photographer but still turned to your passion for those two pastimes to make them work for you makes me see that you indeed have many things that I have yet to discover about you. And I'm more than happy to have the opportunity. You can argue like the best lawyers and yet you still let me win the few small fights that we've had so far. You're a very beautiful girl, but you're so much more than that. You're honest and loyal and hardworking and very understanding. I still can't believe that you think you don't deserve me, even after the numerous times you've shown you deserve better than me. It turns out I've dreamt of being a star my whole life while some people were obviously born being one, and I had the fortune of taking the brightest one of them all for myself. I will make the most out of every day I have you by my side, Quinn. That's a promise." Rachel ends her speech with a subtle bite to her lower lip.

"The rings please." Andrew steps in front of Quinn and Rachel handing them the leftover rings.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, with this ring I bind my life to yours, making one out of two souls for all of eternity." Quinn places the band on Rachel's finger, looking straight into the brunette's big doe eyes.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, with this ring I bind my life to yours, making one out of two souls for all of eternity." Rachel repeats, slowly sliding the white gold ring onto the blonde's elegant finger.

"An ancient Greek story tells of people with two heads, four arms and four legs. The Gods, fearing a rebellion from these humans, split them into two bodies and souls and left them to wonder around the Earth in search of their soulmates. Right here, right now we see the rejoining of two soulmates that are now bonded through marriage, in front of God, man and one Sue Sylvester, who pronounces you," she points to Finn and Lea, "man and wife and you," she turns to Rachel and Quinn, "woman and wife. You may now kiss your brides."

Quinn pulls Rachel in by her hips, wounding her arms around the Broadway star's slim waist while one of the brunette's hand get lost in blonde hair, their lips meeting desperately. Finn just pulls Lea close to him, her hands on his shoulders, their kiss slow, sweet.

Amidst the cheering and hollering of all the Gleeks and their families, Sue yells, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson and Mrs. and Mrs..." she stops and everybody looks at her. "What in the world should I call you two?" She directs her question to Quinn and Rachel.

They look at each other before answering the blonde coach. "Faberry."

"Mrs. and Mrs. Faberry, everyone." Everyone resumes their clapping and whistling, hugging the brides and groom as they walk hand-in-hand down the aisle and towards the limousine that would take them to the reception.

**-BREAK-**

The two newlywed couples walked into the small ballroom of a hotel hand in hand, being received by yells and cheers of congratulations.

"Alright. Now, traditionally, we would have a toast first and then the singing and dancing. But we're not traditional in the least so if the two grooms could please come up to the stage, I have it in good understanding that they have something prepared." Joe calls Quinn and Finn to the stage and they make their way up the stairs, smiling.

"So, this song is obviously for our gorgeous wives, Lea and Rachel. It's actually the song that we both heard when we were talking about proposing to the both of you. We hope you like it." Finn introduces.

**Quinn**, _Finn_, _**Both**_

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

**To feel like I've had long enough with you**

**Forget the world now, we won't let them see**

_But there's one thing left to do_

**Now that the weight has lifted**

_**Love has surely shifted my way**_

_**Marry me**_

_**Today and every day**_

_**Marry me**_

_**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe**_

_**Say you will**_

_Say you will_

Both singers look at their respective wives, the song speaking volumes about both of them, since both Finn and Quinn had had trouble working up the nerve to ask their brides out the first time.

**Together can never be close enough for me**

**To feel like I am close enough to you**

_**You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you**_

_**And you're beautiful**_

_Now that the wait is over_

_**And love and has finally showed her my way**_

_Marry me_

_**Today and every day**_

**Marry me**

_**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe**_

_**Say you will**_

_**Say you will**_

Both brides had twin tears shining in their eyes, the light of the ballroom catching onto the tiny drops hanging at the corners of both sets of big chocolate orbs.

**Promise me you'll always be**

_Happy by my side_

**I promise to sing to you**

_When all the music dies_

_**And marry me**_

_**Today and everyday**_

_**Marry me**_

_**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe**_

_**Say you will**_

_**Say you will**_

_**Marry me**_

The song ends and their performance is cheered on by their Glee family.

The two grooms climb down from the stage, being replaced by Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sam and Mercedes, the two men grabbing guitars and sitting on a pair of stools.

"Now this song is for the opening dance. We know it's not traditional, but as Joe said, we're not traditional." Mercedes starts while Puck and Sam tune the guitars.

**Mercedes**, _Santana_, Brittany, _**All three**_, (Puck and Sam)

_**Whoa whoa...**_

**Days all bleed into one another**

(Lately)

_My brain is strained_

_And I got no direction_

(Maybe)

We could pick up all the pieces off the ground

To this puzzle overtakin' people _**down down down**_

_**Now you'd better break all the windows**_

_**Hotwire my heart**_ (hotwire my heart)

_**You are the cables**_

_**When I fall apart**_

_**And I'm goin' nowhere**_

_**If this battery dies**_

_**In a blink of an eye**_

_**We'll be bending time**_

_**Whoa whoa...**_

_And I've been drained from all of your affection_

(Lately)

But I can't complain

You're the queen of all deception

(Maybe)

**We should look at all these faces in the crowd**

**Wear that smile until your curtain's comin'** _**down down down**_

_Now you'd better break all the windows_

**_Hotwire my heart_** (hotwire my heart)

You are the cables

_**When I fall apart**_

**And I'm goin' nowhere**

_**If this battery dies**_

_**In a blink of an eye**_

_**We'll be bending time.**_

This building's at capacity

_This bomb's a ticking tragedy_

**I've got no philosophy**

_**Just pleading for this scenery to change**_

_**Enough for me to say**_

_**You'd better break all the windows**_

_**Hotwire my heart**_ (hotwire my heart)

_**You are the cables**_

_**When I fall apart**_

_**And I'm goin' nowhere**_

_**If this battery dies**_

_**In a blink of an eye**_

_**We'll be bending time**_

_**You'd better break all the windows**_

_**Hotwire my heart**_ (hotwire my heart)

_**You are the cables**_

_**When I fall apart**_

_**And I'm goin' nowhere**_

_**If this battery dies**_

_**In a blink of an eye**_

_**We'll be bending time**_

_Whoa whoa..._

In the blink of an eye

We'll be bending time

**In the blink of an eye**

**We're gonna be wondering why**

_In the blink of an eye_

_We'll be bending time_

All throughout the musical number, the two couples just stared at each other, adoration and devotion evident in each of their eyes.

Once it finishes, Finn sweetly kisses Lea's forehead, then turns to clap their friends' performance. Quinn and Rachel, though, just smile at the five, their hands clasped tightly.

"Now it's time for the opening dance, so I'm going to ask for both Berry men, Mr. Fabray and Mrs. Hudson-Hummel and each of your respective child to open up the floor." Joe is apparently the DJ, since he puts on a slow waltz for the opening dance.

Hiram and Leroy go to Lea and Rachel respectively and offer them their hands to dance, hands that their daughters readily take and they're pulled onto the dancefloor. Russell does the same with Quinn while Finn stands up and goes to his mother's side, delicately taking her hand and leading her in the slow dance.

A few minutes pass until Disc Jockey Joe calls for the parents to leave the newlyweds to their first customary dance as husband (or wife) and wife.

Quinn takes a gentle hold of Rachel's left hand, her own left holding the pint-sized diva's hip as Rachel's right hand slides up to the blonde's left shoulder. Finn, instead of holding Lea's hand at shoulder height, clasps their hands, intertwines their fingers and lets them hang downwards, just off their hips. Lea's other arm wraps around Finn's shoulders, her head resting comfortably against his chest. His own free hand holds her waist gently as they dance.

They're both intimate postures, with Quinn and Rachel leaning their foreheads together, their eyes closed, letting themselves get carried away by the music, and Lea nuzzling into Finn's broad chest, inhaling his cologne as he wraps his arm completely around her waist, delivering a kiss at the top of her head.

Much too soon, the dance is over and both couples pull apart, kissing softly amidst the audience's claps.

The rest of the wedding reception flies by for both couples. Quinn remembers dancing with her sister and her mother, Rachel not far away breaking it down with Santana and Brittany. Finn boogies with Puck and Kurt, Lea, Blaine, Lauren and Sam laughing their heads off at the spectacle the three put on.

A few stragglers show up later to congratulate them on the wedding.

Some of Quinn's coworkers, members of Lea's and Rachel's cast and crew and even a handful of Finn's army buddies and NYPD colleagues drop by to wish them the best for the future.

But the happiness can't last.

Not when Brody Weston shows his face at the reception, dressed in ripped jeans, a black polo shirt and smelling like the inside of a whiskey bottle.

"Rachel, you got married! And you didn't think of telling me this why?" His words are slurred, his eyes out of focus but his coordination and equilibrium are apparently on point when he manages to walk, or dance, straight past the security guards and into the rented ballroom.

"Brody, me marrying _was, is and will never be_ your business." Rachel seethes.

"It is my business since it was supposed to be _ME_ you married, not some third class writer that will never be able to provide for you." Quinn's hackles rise at the insult, but quickly lets it slide down her back.

"Brody, I broke up with you five years ago when I found out that you were bedding that snake that dares to call herself our dance teacher while you were dating me. Or do you not remember that?" Rachel's anger rises with each word and every male in the room glares at the newcomer with barely restrained ire in their eyes.

But it's Mr. Fabray the one that steps up to the plate. "Boy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now before some of the gentlemen here along with myself see to it that you're escorted out properly. And don't even dare to get anywhere near my daughter or her wife because I can assure you right now that the consequences won't be pretty." He moves his hand as a gesture to show him the way out, but Brody doesn't budge.

"You'll come back to me, Rachel. I know you will. You're not going to find what you're looking for with _her_." He sneers over at Quinn.

"Don't talk about my daughter like that, boy, or you'll regret it." Mr. Fabray points a finger at Brody's face, his eyes flashing an angry cobalt blue.

"Yeah, because she'll totally find what she's looking for in an alcoholic manwhore like you."

Brody loses it.

He charges at Quinn and Mr. Fabray gets ready to take him out, but Finn beats him to the punch.

"Hi, I'm Finn." He says with that dorky half smile of his.

"Why the fuck do I care?" The brunette dancer questions.

"That's Puck." Finn continues, pointing at the scary-looking Mohawked man.

"Okay..."

"That's Sam." He points out the thick-lipped blonde. "That's Mike. Over there is Artie. And these are my army buddies." He swings an arm to encase a group at least 13 people, at least eight of them men. "They're Adam, Josh, Roger, Stephen, Ulrich, Anthony, Sergeant Maxwell Holland and Lieutenant Bastien Sanders. And these are my police officer friends." He lists them off with a smile on his face as Brody's face starts to take on a sickly pale green tone. "Chief of Police Ferdinand Jacobson, Inspectors David and Benajmin Mayers, Paul 'the tank' Dalton, Richard 'GPS' Stewart and Kyle 'remember all' Rodner." The tall ex-army man ends his list with a big smile. "Oh and Lauren 'Zeus Almighty' Zizes, undefeated wrestler and global champion, is right over there. Not to mention, one of my fathers-in-law as well as Mr. Fabray and Santana Lopez-Pierce are incredibly good lawyers, very respected in their field of work. None of them's ever lost a case."

"And Sue Sylvester. You don't forget Sue Sylvester, boy." The coach scolds Finn, who nods with an agreeing look on his face

Brody looks positively frightened to death at the prospect of having all these men, and some women, staring him down, waiting for him to slip up so they could wail on him.

"So you see, Brody, my man, if you are to try anything at this wedding, there are more than enough men here that can send you straight to jail, or the hospital, if you were to lay a finger on Rachel. So why don't you turn around and leave before I call up my football buddies as well?" Finn smirks smugly when he sees Brody shake like a leaf in his spot before turning around and fleeing the spot.

"Do you, by any chance, know where this man resides?" Mr. Jacobson queries, his eyes looking at Rcahel.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She smirks.

"Great. Mayers, tomorrow first thing, I want both of you to go to this guy's place and arrest him." He orders the two men.

"What are the charges, sir?" David Mayers turns professional.

"Public intoxication, disturbing the peace, illegal soliciting, rape in the first degree and pissing off the Chief of Police." The man rattles off.

"He pissed you off, sir?" Paul raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, the bastard slept with both my daughters a little bit more than a month ago. I didn't know why they wanted $500 dollars each but now I've found out about this asshole. One of my daughters had a pregnancy scare, I almost get a heart attack and now I got the imbecile that did that to my daughter." His voice raises in volume with each passing syllable.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I still don't see the rape part." Inspector Benjamin Mayers shrugs.

"Amanda, my daughter that had the pregnancy scare?"

"Yeah?"

"She's fifteen." He growls.

Oh.

"Brody's 29." Rachel supplies.

_Oh._

"First thing tomorrow morning, sir."

The Chief of Police turns to Finn. "Finn, thank you for inviting us to this very special day. I wish you and your wife the best of luck and we'll see each other in two weeks' time." They shake hands.

"Thank you for coming, Chief. Boys, we'll see each other later." They all shake hands and give each other bro hugs.

Paul turns to Lea, with a jesting smile on his face. "Hey, if he gets out of hand or steps over the line, be sure to tell us. We'll sort him out." He winks at her and she chuckles when Finn jokingly pushes him away.

They wish luck to Quinn and Rachel as well, waving before they leave the ballroom.

"We have to be taking our leave now as well." Speaks one of Finn's army buddies.

"Hey, where are you guys going to be stationed at now that you're out of Iraq?" Finn asks the Lieutenant.

"We're being placed on call right now. We don't have to go anywhere until we're told. So for right now, we'll be going back to our respective families." The man answers, shaking hands with Finn and giving him a half hug.

"Well, good luck to all of you." Finn smiles contentedly at them. They also wave as they leave the hotel.

One by one, the rest of the group starts to file out, expressing their congratulations and wishing the newlywed couples the best of fortune for the future.

By about midnight, only Finn, Lea, Quinn and Rachel remain in that ballroom.

Both couples silent; both couples thinking.

Both couples rejoicing in the fact that they all have their happily ever after.

"Well, I guess we will see each other in a month or so. You guys are coming around to ours for dinner, right?" Finn directs his question to Quinn.

"Yes, two weeks after we come back from our honeymoon." The blonde assents, taking hold of Rachel's hand, locking their fingers together.

"I'm so jelly right now. You guys are taking a _whole month_ to visit Europe while we're only getting two weeks to go to Hawaii! So not fair!" Lea mock pouts, making Finn hug her and plant a lingering kiss on her lips.

"That may be so, but after we come back, Quinn has to jumpstart on the press conference for five new book publications that she's got ready and put on hold for the honeymoon while I have to get straight back into rehearsals for _your_ new musical, dear sister of mine. So yeah, we're going to have way less time than you guys after the honeymoon and that's why we're taking a month while you're taking a fortnight." Rachel explains.

"And you better work your sweet ass off, missy. I didn't spend endless months writing a character so much like you for you to tear it apart on stage." All four of them laugh.

"Well, we have to get going, our plane leaves tomorrow morning." Quinn hugs Finn, pecking him on the cheek, as the Berry twins are locked in an embrace of their. "See you later, man. Keep me posted on the NFL drafts."

"Will do." He hugs Rachel and also receives a peck on the cheek from her. "Don't do such thing, please. She's already traumatized by the fact that Peyton Manning doesn't play for the Colts anymore."

"He was their best player, how could they let him go! And for such a stupid thing, as well." Quinn retorts, hugging Lea and leaving a kiss on her cheek.

"Can I send you the draft of my newest book? I need someone to check it over." Quinn nods resolutely at that.

"Absolutely, we're family now. Anything for family." The blonde smiles.

"Great! We'll see you in a while then. Have fun."

Both couples wave as they split to go to their respective vehicles, going in different directions, towards new lives. But in their hearts, deep inside of them, Quinn and Finn know that they will always reunite, because, for them, double does it.

As the Berry twins have proved.

* * *

**The idea I mentioned above is a compilation of letters and/or notes expressing our support to Lea since I've recently read that she wasn't eating, she wasn't sleeping, she was obsessively calling Cory's phone just so she could hear him and it's understandable. I don't pretend to know what losing the person you were going to share the rest of your life with is like, I'm just 19, but I do know the pain of losing someone really dear to you.**

**So, if any of you would like to contribute with something you wrote, you can send it to this email I've set up for this: faberrysknight . I set up a FB page for this so I can post your guys' words. I'd appreciate it if you could put your name and where you're from. If you don't speak English, I can only translate Spanish so we'll need to find a way to make sure it's in English so everybody can understand it.**

**I'd also appreciate if some of my fellow authors could spread the word about this cause so we can get more people involved and it doesn't just become a local thing.**

**The page is set up and I can start right now, just start sending me your thoughts. Thank you guys for cooperating.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story and are willing to help me out on this.**


End file.
